


Armitage Hux falling in love with you would include...

by wilbursoots



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbursoots/pseuds/wilbursoots
Summary: It's basically what it says in the title.I know he's an asshole but after watching TROS I fell in love with Hux again and I just wrote this within like 5 minutes while watch a paranormal video on YouTube so don't judge me. I'm also kinda drunk on wine.Also, I tried making this gender neutral but if there are any mistakes I haven't noticed please let me know so I can correct it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)/You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Armitage Hux falling in love with you would include...

falling in love with general hux would include:

\- he knows you're special from the first time he sees you

\- you're the most beautiful human being he's ever laid his eyes on

\- but he's super distant at first because all he's known his whole life are discipline and strict rules and he's scared of feelings

\- you're also really distant because love has always left you hurt and disappointed and you also knew he was special from the beginning which terrified you

\- eventually he orders you to be his assistant so he can be closer to you

\- he doesn't want to make it obvious that he likes you tho so working together is the only thing that won't raise suspicion

\- one day he can't hold back anymore and kisses you out of nowhere

\- you kiss him back because obviously you like him but he stops abruptly and storms out of the room

\- after that your conversations are super awkward because no one knows how to approach the topic and you only talk when you absolutely have to

\- one day you can't handle the rejection anymore and get drunk with the only friend you really have

\- she doesn't understand why you're so upset so she asks about it and in your intoxicated state you tell her about your feelings for hux

\- you've never told anyone about it because you're not close to anyone else and you're scared and embarrassed of your feelings

\- but your friend is very supportive and urges you to go talk to hux

\- of course you normally would've never agreed but since you're drunk you say yes and make your way over to his quarters

\- you're not wearing your uniform because you're not on duty right now and when he opens the door he's very taken back because he's never seen you like this

\- he's captivated by your beauty and none of you know what to say until you ask if you can come in and obviously he says yes

\- you tell him about your feelings and your worries and hux listens the entire time

\- he confesses that he feels the same but he knows you're drunk so he tells you to tell him everything again in the morning when you're sober so he knows you really mean it

\- you agree and press a quick kiss on his lips before you fall asleep in his arms

\- when you wake up in the morning he's already awake but he still has his arm wrapped around you

\- you remember what happened the night before and you're scared and embarrassed but as promised you confess your feelings again and he answers with a kiss full of love and desperation

\- you're both scared but you know you can make this work because besides everything you love each other so much


End file.
